


Assertive

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little heat at the end, Action, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Reader has gills, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Clint were on a mission, but you couldn't escape from anywhere but a window into the ocean below</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertive

A hand was placed over your mouth, keeping you silent so you weren't found. The mission was easy: find the files and return back to base as quick as possible. Fury just forgot to mention the small detail about the amount of guards in the place.

Agent Barton removed his hand from your lips, knowing that you had calmed your breathing back to normal. He stuck his head out from your hiding place, looking to see if anyone was around. 

You nodded at him as he tugged your jacket to let you know it was all clear. With a deep breath, you went to the right as he went to the left hallway, both leading to the same office. If one of you didn't make it then at least this way the other had a better chance.

Considering there were so many guards around only moments ago, you became suspicious. With ease, you removed your gloves, ready to defend yourself if necessary. Your steps were quiet as you walked down the hall stealthily, not even your clothes making a sound.

Your eyes met a pair of blue as you reached the door of the office. You smiled, calming your nerves at seeing him safe. First, you looked to the door then back to Barton, waiting for a nod to go ahead. Once he knocked his arrow, he gave you the signal and you quickly turned the knob and pushed the door.

In the office stood at least ten of the guards, guns at the ready. Before Clint could even tell you to get down, you blasted them with water, hard enough that they smashed through the back window and to the ground far below. The alarms blared throughout the complex, letting everyone know that there was an intruder.

"I could have gotten them with my arrow," Clint complained, running over to the desk and wrenching out the drawers.

"And we'd still be in the same predicament when the explosion busted the window anyway. Come on, we don't have time for this," you told him, your back to the wall so you could turn your head quickly to see if anyone was coming. Clint handed you the folder which you then placed into your waterproof bag and zipped it up.

"We need to move. Now!" The archer pulled you by the arm and down different hallways, men running and screaming after you.

You had reached a balcony, but it was too late, you were surrounded. Armed men circled the both of you, guns aimed and ready to fire if you went to attack. 

"Can you swim," you asked to Clint quietly.

"Yeah. On three. One. Two. Three!"Barton pulled you over the balcony and into the waters below, and thankfully missing the rocks.

You were deep in the water, but you pulled him deeper so the gun fire was easier to miss. The two of you swam as fast as you could, but slowly, Barton needed air. You turned and took his cheeks in your hands before you locked your lips with his and gave him air.

When you were finally far enough from the building, you swam to the surface, Barton taking a big gulp of air. His brow furrowed as looked at you, swimming closer. "How did you do that?"

You leaned your head to the side, showing him three gills on your neck. Clint's fingers touched them lightly, causing you to gasp. He pulled his hand away with a slight look of concern.  
"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N-no, it wasn't that," you stammered, a blush darkening your cheeks.

Hawk smirked, touching your neck again and making you shiver. "Good to know."

Clint only had to wait a few minutes after he pressed a button on his watch to signal for pick up. The two of you were pulled onto the jet, someone handing both of you a towel to dry off.

The time on board the jet was fast, landing on the carrier for everyone to get off. Tasha stood outside, taking the folder from you to take it to Fury, allowing you time to go and change clothes.

As you were changing, you couldn't help but think of what Agent Barton said or the way he touched your neck. You let your thoughts of the sexy agent roam as you brushed at your hair. The thoughts were definitely pleasant, but you shook your head to erase them, there was no way that was going to happen.

Fury congratulated you and Barton on a job well done before dismissing you for the day. The rest of the day ran smoothly as you went on your regular schedule of exercise and supper, not seeing Clint anywhere.

You finally went back to your room, sliding your key card in the slot to unlock the door. Before it completely closed behind you, someone stepped inside. You turned, wide eyes, at seeing your partner from today's mission in your room, a dark look to his features. 

"What are you doing here, Barton?"

"I wanted to say thanks for saving my life today, without you helping me underwater then I would have died."

Each step he took towards you made you take a step back, your heart beat quickening. Your bed hit the back of your legs and a knowing smirk rose to his lips. Trying to crack a joke, you said, "You know, I'm starting to think you were turned on by my gills."

"Oh, it wasn't the gills, more like how you reacted to me. I can even see it now, your skin flushing, I can hear your heart racing." Clint pushed you against the bed, your knees buckling to make you sit.

Hawk caged you between his arms, a growl rising from his throat before he kissed you deeply. You kissed back, wanting in for a long time, your hand wrapping into his shirt. He pushed you back against the mattress, a hand rising to touch where your gills were earlier. you could help but moan as you tried to pull him closer to you. With a bite to your lip, he stopped kissing you long enough to turn out the bedroom light.


End file.
